


Elenion Ancalima

by Saelmeril



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Gen, Númenor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saelmeril/pseuds/Saelmeril
Summary: Closing my eyes, I wake up in a different night,where above a tall tower a different star is ablaze.
Kudos: 3





	Elenion Ancalima

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elenion Ancalima (Russian version)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/620998) by hinewai. 



> Inspired by the track Elenion Ancalima by Emyn Muil.

Closing my eyes, I wake up in a different night,  
where above a tall tower a different star is ablaze,  
seven fires, seven radiant diamonds its rays;  
from emerald hills I look down on the city asleep. 

He is nearer than others, his shimmer more youthful;  
a lighthouse unquenchable, guiding through mists of fear,  
a celestial ship protecting the promised Island —  
the malachite Gift, the five pointed star beneath. 

I search for nothing and don’t know who searches for me,  
who unlocks with their hand the gates of the midnight world,  
inviting to wander with starlight through waving meadows,  
between houses and fields in a strange expectation still;

to admire the nascent moon from a palace terrace  
blinding as snow, or to roam the uncharted roads,  
where under the cliffs a different ocean is breaking

and a sultry breeze

brings ashore otherworldly warmth.


End file.
